


How Long Does It Take?

by abbyisnotcool



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, boyf riends — Freeform, but also cute, i just really wanted to do a chapter one, maybe a little pinkberry i dunno, richjake, this will be a lot of angst, yayyaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyisnotcool/pseuds/abbyisnotcool
Summary: Major points in Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell's life.





	1. 0 Years, 0 Months, 1 Day

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA!! this will be an 8 chapter pic!! so strap on my friends!!

**0 Years, 0 Months, 1 Day**

Jeremy was clinging to his mothers hand, as voices tried to shush him. He didn't want to though. He was sobbing loud enough for everyone to hear him throughout the Kindergarten. His mother seemed to be getting angry as he was pushed away into the arms of the teacher. She rushed out of the school, with her hand to her face, and he was still screaming. 

Teachers all around him were trying to keep him quiet, but to no avail. They put him in his classroom, to which he sat in the corner, crying. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, and snot was coming out of his nose. No one was doing anything.

"..um...hey... can you stop that?" a boy said to him, playing with legos near him. Jeremy just cried even more. The kid looked even more worried. He got up and went over to him.

"hey, what's the matter?" The boy questioned him, looking for any cuts or scrapes. That's why he usually cried.  Jeremy tried to contain his crying as he spoke.

"M-my momma, i-isn't here... a-and i don't l-like being h-here without her..." Jeremy half cried, half said. The boy pondered for a moment, then put his hand on his shoulder. Jeremy looked up.

"Do you need a hug? That's what moms do when I'm sad." The boy smiled at him, making Jeremy feel better. He nodded, and the boy immediately put his hands around him. Jeremy hugged back, and nuzzles his face into the boys soft jacket. 

Soon, Jeremy stopped crying, and the boy pulled away. Jeremy was sad, but he didn't feel like crying now. The boy smiled at him, and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm Michael! And you are?" So his name was Michael. Jeremy smiled at him. 

"Oh! My name is Jeremiah, but you can call me Jeremy!" Jeremy said with enthusiasm, and Michael looked deep in thought. 

"you know what, Jeremy. I'm gonna invite you to be my friend! I don't have any, and i don't think you have any!" Michael spoke with way to much happiness for that sentence to not be sad.

"Does that make us.... best friends?" Jeremy questioned. Michael's face slowly melted into a grin.

"I like your thinking Jere. Yeah!! Do you wanna play legos?" Jeremy's face started to match Michaels. He nodded with much enthusiasm. 

The teachers were looking on from the outside and the desk. They all smiled.


	2. 6 Years, 5 Months, 10 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle school sucks

**7 Years, 5 Months, 10 Days**

People had been slowly ignoring Michael and Jeremy for a long time. But it only started to get worse from there. 

Girls would be gossiping in the corner, talking about boys, and they would look at Jeremy and Michael, and snicker.

The other guys were realizing they were much stronger, and taking advantage of this. They would tease them in gym, take advantage of them in the locker room, and sometimes they would get physical. But it kept on happening, over and over again.

But Jeremy and Michael had each other. They would ignore it and go to each other's houses, play video games, and just have a good time together. So what if they didn't have any other friends...

But what Michael didn't know was that Jeremy was getting attacked everyday by Dustin and his friends.

Jeremy didn't want Michael to get hurt, so he never told him. He couldn't live with himself if Michael was hurt. Emotional hurt was bad enough. Sometimes he and Jeremy would just cry and cry together in the basement when things got to bad. Jeremy would never explain his bruises and cuts. But... it was another Thursday which meant Dustin would come after him.

Soon, Jeremy found himself pressed to a locker in the middle of his lunch period. Laughing was heard all throughout the entire hallway, and Jeremy was about ready to cry. 

"Look at how stupid he is!" one of them laughed. 

"He's so scrawny, no girl would ever like him." Dustin mentioned, and everyone else laughed.

"He's probably a fag." Everyone looked at him, and his blood ran ice cold. What was wrong with being gay? He couldn't understand it. Michael had two moms! 

"Do you know what you do with fags, guys?" they all nodded. Dustin raised his fist, and Jeremy prepared for impact. But... it never came. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Michael coming towards them, seething. Why were they all freezing up? what the fuck is happening? Then, Dustin sneered.

"Aw, look his boyfriend is coming to save his... you a faggot to-" Dustin was cut off because Michael just socked him in the mouth with a punch. 

"Thats for my moms." Michael then kicked him in the chest, and Dustin collapsed to the ground.

"Thats for the LGBT community." And finally, Michael grabbed him by the collar, spit in his face and pulled him closer.

"And this is for touching Jeremy." Michael punched him in the nose, until they all heard a crack, and his nose was gushing blood. Michael stood up and wiped his hands. He then glared at the rest of the gang.

"Anyone else?" They both looked at each other, and ran away. Michael's stance went away when they were both gone, and turned to Jeremy, who was still there, gaping at Michael.

"Dude.... what the hell??" Jeremy almost shrieked. He looked at Dustin limping away, and then to Michael. Michael then glared at Jeremy.

"What the hell to you! Why didn't you tell me about this?" Jeremy looked sheepish.

"I.. didn't want you to get hurt..." Michael's eyes softened, and a pang went through his heart.  _What the hell??_

"Well, you now see that my mothers, knowing the extent of bullying, taught me how to fight." Jeremy looked down, and then grabbed Michael for a hug. 

Michael's face flushed.  _Seriously, am I sick? What's happening...._

"thank you." Jeremy murmured into his ear. He then gave Michael a kiss on the cheek, and started to walk away.

"come on, lets leave this hell hole." They both started walking, but Michael couldn't help but to hear the thumping in his heart, and a burning mark where Jeremy placed his lips.

Everyday since Dustin, Michael had never left his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyaya


	3. 10 Years, 1 Month, 3 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael comforts jeremy

**10 Years, 1 Month, 2 Days**

Jeremy sat in his room, and it was a normal day.

If you count hearing screams from your mother and father downstairs. 

This had been going on for years. Screams echoing through the house, Jeremy being scared out of his mind, and hearing his Dad's sobs afterwards. But... something was different today.

"no.. you know what Paul? Fuck you, and fuck this god damn house. I'm leaving!" He heard his mom storm up the stairs, and his Dad screaming after her. She grabbed a suitcase, and yelled one last time.

"Hope you like this! Cause you'll never see me again!" The door slammed, and his dad's sobs were heard throughout the house. It took Jeremy a moment to realize what happened. And when he did... he started shaking. Something was wrong. His breaths were quicker, his heart rate increased. He would call for his mom but...

She wasn't here. 

Thats when it fully set in. Tears were rollin down his cheeks, black was seeping into his vision.. Fuck fuck.

 _Call Michael._ A little voice spoke to him.  _Call Michael call Michael call Michael CALL MICHAEL._

Jeremy grabbed his phone, and as best he could, typed in his past code, and put in Michael's number.

It rang. Once... twice...  _he's not gonna pick up, he's gonna leave you like your mom did, no one fucking cares about you. You are a loser, stop fucking tryi-_

"Yo! Jeremy, I was about to call you!! Weird right? So whats up?" Michael spoke into the receiver. Thats when he dam broke, and he let out a huge sob.

"M-mikey, please c-come o-over something i-is wrong. I-i don't know w-whats happening... I'm s-scared, really scared. M-mom left. p-please come oh dear god p-please come over." But Michael was already getting his shoes on when he heard the sob.

"I'm coming Jere, i'll be there in a few minutes. Is your door open?" he tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Door i-is open." jeremy sobbed out. Michael was running now. Soon he was there, and it was the fastest he ever got there. He crashed into the house to see Mr. Heere with his head in his hands, and he ran all the way up the stairs, and crashed into Jeremy's room. When he got there he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Jeremy was violently shaking, hands pulled at his hair, eyes wildly moving everywhere, tears rolling down his cheeks. His bed was stained. Michael quickly walked over.

"Hey Jerebear.... can i touch you?" Jeremy's eyes looked at him, and he whimpered while nodding. Michael slowly sat on the bed, and wrapped his arms around Jeremy. He immediately sank into his embrace, and started sobbing into Michael's jacket. His hands were clutching him so hard, they were white, and his tears were already staining his jacket. Michael just sat there, murmuring 'Its okay'' 's and many other things in attempt to calm him down. He started singing soft songs, and thats when jeremy started to slowly stop crying, until in was only soft sniffles and a few tears. When Michael finished, the song, he looked down at Jeremy.

"My mom left..." Jeremy murmured while still kinda crying into Michael's jacket. Michael tightened his grip.

"I know Jere. But its not your fault." Michael muttered to Jeremy, who looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Then whose fault is it?" Jeremy sobbed out. Michael pulled him closer, and laid on the bed.

"Its hers." He tucked Jeremy so he was curled into him, and held him there. Jeremy's breathing soon got slower, as he fell asleep. Michael looked down at him, and smiled. He then looked out the window, to see a car missing. He glared at it, and curled back into Jeremy.

_Its never gonna be your fault.... i promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop


	4. 12 Years, 0 Months, 3 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip.

**12 Years, 0 Months, 3 Days**

"He's scamming you. He's scamming you super weirdly." Michael stated as they fought zombies through a virtual game. He looked at Jeremy for a second, who was pouting?

"What if he's not? This could be huge!" Michael snorted at that, and Jeremy glared at him, "All I need to do is give the guy who torments me six...hundered... he's totally scamming me." Jeremy groaned and Michael snickered.

"I'm doomed to be a loser 'till the end of the world. No probably then too." Michael looked at him, and smiled.

"No way dude." Michael tells Jeremy all about how they'll be cool in college, but Jeremy won't agree. Soon his dad hears them, and they have to pause the game. Mr. Heere walks in with no pants as usual. He hasn't been the same since... well. You know.

"Ah! Dad!! Pants!" Jeremy covered Michael's eyes, who laughs, and Mr. Heere seems to get excited.

"Is that a girl? Are you in here with a girl?!" Mr. Heere pushed through, to see him and Jeremy blushing. His face falls.

"oh.... hi Michael." Michael grins sheepishly.

"Hey Mr. Heere." Jeremy and his dad proceed to have an awkward talk, which ends up with Mr. Heere leaving, and Jeremy seeming kinda... angry??

"How is he doing?" Michael asks Jeremy, who immediately glares at the ground. Poor skeletons.

"How does it look?" Jeremy almost growls out. Michael flinches, just a little.

"You heard from her?" Michael questions cautiously. The last time they talked about his mom ended with Jeremy in tears... and that was this summer.

"No. And who cares? Its like, Mom moved on, why can't he?" After Jeremy said that, Michael turned to him and gave him a look. When Jeremy saw that, his eyes started welling up, and Michael immediately felt bad.

"hey-" Michael tried to help, but Jeremy wiped his tears and moved on.

"I don't want that to be my future!" Jeremy almost yelled, and Michael put his hand on his shoulder. Jeremy looked at him and calmed down, by just a bit, "Rich said his hook-up's at the Payless, what if we go there ourselves? Just to see if his story checks out?" Michael looks at him kinda sadly, and grabbed him so Jeremy would look at him.

"And... what if it does?  Will you be to cool for.. video games?" Michael sadly muttered, as Jeremy's face went from confusion to shock.

"No way." jeremy stated. He looked at him and smiled.

"you know that you, are my favourite person," Michael's face immediately flushed, "That doesn't mean that I can't still dream." Jeremy grabbed his hand, and Michael hoped his blushing wasn't noticeable.  _QUICK DO SOMETHING NOT GAY._

"Is it really true?... Im your  _favourwite_ person?" Michael make a face, and Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah.. we're never not gonna be a team..." Michael made goo goo eyes at Jeremy. 

_Seriously, how does Jeremy not notice this?_

"High school is shit!" Jeremy turned to smile at Michael, "And you gotta help me conquer it..." Michael smiled back at Jeremy and held tighter onto his hand. 

"Its just what we do..." Jeremy mentioned, and Michael smiled harder, "We make it a two player game!"

Soon they finished the level and went to the mall. Jeremy went to the guy, who was selling the stuff, and jeremy payed 400 for the Squip. Jeremy offers to split with Michael, but he refuses. He likes control. Jeremy swallows.... and.... nothing happens. They split, and Michael goes to get some Crystal Pepsi from Spencer's.

They promise to meet by the fountain... but...

Jeremy never comes. 

Michael looks at his phone, and his texts sent to Jeremy.

Michael grabs his headphones, plug them in...

and he walks out of the mall... an hour after Jeremy left.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST TAKE MY ANGST


	5. 0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is all alone
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: self harm

**0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days**

Michael was sitting in a bathtub when Jeremy ran in. He decided to scare him, and Jeremy screams. He still sounds like himself at least. He takes off his costume.

"Sup." Michael says nonchalantly. Jeremy looks at him.

"Michael? I didn't know you were invited to this party." Jeremy questions, and Michael shrugs. 

"I wasn't. Thats why I'm wearing this.." michael points to his costume, "clever disguise!" Jeremy doesn't say anything. He just stares at Michael. There's a... weird look in his eyes. Almost like longing. 

"You're speechless. Squip got your tongue?" Jeremy can hear Michael's anger, almost like when he attacked Dustin. He flinches.

"It's....off..." Jeremy quietly murmurs.

"That would explain why you're talking to me...." Michael's voice sounds so sad. Jeremy feels guilty, "I've been thinking of this moment. What I would say to you? I had this really pissed off monologue, an epic journey of twelve years of friendship.... what?" Jeremy looks at him full of sadness, and guilt.

"It's really good to see you, man..." Michael's heart soars, but he immediately pushed that down. Then his face falls.

"It won't be. Once you hear what I found out." Jeremy looks puzzled and scared.

"Found out?" Michael proceeds to explain how a guy went insane because of the Squip. Jeremy went from confused, to shocked to angry. wait...angry? He said Michael was jealous.  _This.... This isn't Jeremy._ Michael tries to explain how he went crazy trying to get it out. 

"Then I've got nothing to worry about. Why would I want that?" Jeremy states, and then moves to leave. Michael moves. He blocks the door. He feels like a guard, trying to help someone and telling them not to go in. But they refuse. And they fight. Jeremy's eyes harden.

"Move it." Jeremy tells him. Michael almost feels compelled to. But he can't. He has to protect Jeremy. Not from Dustin, not from Rich, not from anyone. He has to protect him from himself. So he stands his ground. And he says three words.

"Or you'll what." Jeremy's gaze stays put. He's not fazed. His... eyes seem to glow a blue colour. Something is wrong.  _This isn't Jeremy_. He takes a step. Jeremy is above him. He has no need for Michael anymore.

"Get out of my way," Michael would have been fine with that. He would've stood his ground but, "Loser." Michael's strong facade collapse. He... he steps aside. And Jeremy looks at him, but that isn't the Jeremy he knew.

He walks out.

And Michael is alone.

Someone asks something. He makes up a lie. Michael looks around the bathroom he starts pacing.

_Jeremy left you. He doesn't like you anymore._

Michael is going to cry. But he tries to stay strong. 

_Pathetic._

Knock knock knock knock

Michael flinches. He wishes it would go away.

knock knock knock knock

Fuck please just go away.

_knock knock knock knock_

He left me. He left me alone.

_knock knock knock knock_

I don't blame him

_Bang bang bang bang_

Louder. Louder.

** _CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG_ **

Michael is sobbing now. He should probably fix this.

** _splash splash splash splash_ **

Michael looks better, but as he reaches for the door knob but... he can't hear the knocking anymore.

He wishes Jeremy were here to comfort him but... he looks at the mirror.. and....

tears start falling again.

he's all alone.

"I wish i stayed at home in bed," Michael murmurs, "watching cable porn," Michael looks at his arms, and glares at them. He remembers when Jeremy helped him through it.

"Or wish _I offed myself instead wish I was never born!_ " Michael screams into the mirror. He glares at himself.

"I'm just Michael, whose a loner, so he must be a stoner! Rides a PT cruiser," Michael looks at the mirror, another wave of tears fall down his cheeks, " _ **GOD** he's such a  **loser!**_ "

Michael collapses on himself, crying so much that he feels like he's gonna drown. He's sobbing and sobbing, and....

_I wish Jeremy was here._

But Michael knew deep down.

_He was never coming back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK IM SORRY


	6. 0 Years, 0 Months, 4 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wakes up

**0 Years, 0 Months, 4 Days**

It had been 4 days since The Play. Michael had spent time talking to Rich, discussing plays with Christine, talking about the latest gossip with Jenna, getting Jake to open up about his family, and talking with Brooke and Chloe about frozen yogurt.

But Jeremy still wasn't awake. 

He spent almost everyday there. Sometimes they would let him sleep there. But he never actually slept. He was so worried for Jeremy, even if he was an ass to him. Mr. Heere was also worried. He expressed that to Michael a lot. He said how he couldn't lose him like he lost his mother.

But Michael was also scared.

What if the Squip was still alive? What if Jeremy didn't want to be his friend? What if he wasn't good enough?

But when he walked in to Rich and Jeremy talking, he was so happy. He talked for a good five minutes before Jeremy's dad came in.

And then they started mentioning asking out Christine.

oh yeah.

Michael's heart started to hurt.

"Say you appreciate that she's smart..." They continued.

Michael wanted to cry. So when jeremy got to the school, he left immediately. Jeremy didn't want to be around him. He wanted to get a girlfriend.

And he did. 

Jeremy still talked to him. And they were repairing their friendship. They still hadn't gotten to the Halloween party yet.

But Michael's heart always hurt whenever he heard Jeremy was going on a date with Christine.

And.... Jeremy started seeing doing stuff with Christine was like doing stuff with Michael.

So when Christine broke up with him, he wasn't upset. She told him she was aro/ace, and he accepted that.

And when he went to Michael's house that day...

he felt exactly like Michael did that fateful day in Middle School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not ANGST


	7. 1 year, 0 Month, 0 Days/13 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they decide to finally talk about some things

**1 Year, 0 Months, 0 days/13 Years**

Michael wasn't prepared when Jeremy came busting into his room with a bunch of snacks and shit. In fact he was very confused when Jeremy was talking about anniversary and shit.

"And I wanted to get all this stuff c-" Michael cut off Jeremy's rambling.

"okay slow down.... what do you mean anniversary?" Michael questioned, and Jeremy had a grin so big, Michael's heart thought it would melt.

"its been 13 years of friendship silly! or 1 year if ya wanna go like that...." Jeremy said, and slowly trailed off. Michael's confused expression turned into a big smile. He grabbed Jeremy and pulled him into a hug. Jeremy's face turned red.

"awwwww hell yeahhh!!! lets get this party rolling!!!" Jeremy grinned at Michael, and they ran down to his basement. They booted up their game console, set up all the snacks, and began playing Apocalypse of the damned. Soon, time started rolling by. Only Michael was playing now, and Jeremy was sitting on the bean bag, looking at his phone.

 **bi+rich=bich:** you gonna tell him today?

 **i.am.heere:** I dunno guys.... this might not work.

 **JakeyD:** it's how it worked for me and Rich

 **pinkberrykween:** and me and Brooke.

 **coolandace:** its name and I guys

 **gossipgirl:** sh grammer is for nerds

Jeremy sighed, and looked over at Michael. Michael paused the game to look at him. Jeremy looked down.

"can we... talk?" Michael put down his controller, and nodded slowly. Jeremy looked at him.

"about the.. Halloween Party?" Michael immediately stiffened at the memories, and looked at him waiting for what he would say.

"I... want to apologize. I said horrible things, and i didn't mean too. and... oh god Michael i am so so sorry." Jeremy's eyes started to well up with tears, as did Michael's.

"Jere, i-"

"no let me finish. I didn't mean for that to happen. I shouldn't have thought you were jealous. The Squip meant so much, and you trying to take it away... but i see now that it was horrible. I still have nightmares about it coming back. About it telling me i was terrible, how i made it wanna die. but this isn't about me. I'm sorry Michael. I really am sorry." Jeremy looked up to see Michael had tears rolling down his cheeks. Michael grabbed him and hugged him. Jeremy tucked him face into his shoulder.

"I... i need to talk about what i did after." Jeremy looked at Michael questionably. Michael drew in a deep breathe.

"I had a panic attack, and um....i was in a super bad state.. i cried for a few hours, and i went home to cry some more. I almost burned all our stuff if it wasn't for your dad." Michael talked quickly, Jeremy knew exactly what he said. He looked at Michael, eyes wide and guilty.

"I... this is my fault." michael looked at him in shock.

"No Jere, no. It was the Squip's fault.." jeremy looked at him, his eyes wet.

"But... i was the one who told him to block you.... the squip wasn't even activated for that oh my god, Michael." Jeremy hugged him tight. Both of the boys were crying, hugging each other tightly, murmuring sorry's and its not your fault.

Soon, it slipped.

"michael, god i love you so much." Jeremy said, and Michael froze. Then, Jeremy realized what he said. He immediately pulled back.

"Oh god, i ruined e-everyting, you're g-gonna hate m-me, i'm sorry Mich-" jeremy was cut off by Michael pressing his lips to Jeremy's. Jeremy was shocked for a good five seconds, but was about to kiss back when Michael pulled away.

"I love you too, ya dork." Michael gave him a goofy smile. Jeremy grabbed him by the neck and pulled him on top of him. Michael ended up taking control of the kiss, kissing him passionately, putting all of his feelings into the kiss. He nibbled Jeremy's bottom lip, asking for permission. Jeremy immediately opened up, groaning into the kiss. It seemed like Michael wanted to memorize every nook and cranny in his mouth. Once they pulled away panting, Michael moved his mouth to his jaw, earlobe, neck, collarbone, leaving a trail of marks trying to find a place to put a hickey. When Jeremy took sharp intake of air, he knew he found it. He went in for another kiss.

When Michael pulled away, Jeremy's face was flushed, his mouth swollen and bitten, and his neck red. He looked up at Michael. Michael couldn't resist that face. Michael clambered on top of him and ground his hips to Jeremy's. Jeremy moaned loudly and...

_I refuse to explain what happened next. Use your imagination._

When Michael's moms found them the next morning, they smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT WRITING SMUT I FEEL LIKE A SINNER ALREADY


	8. 21 Years, 4 Month, 14 Days/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after marriage

**21 Years, 4 Months, 14 Days**

It had been about 21 years of friendship, and about 3 years of marriage.

They were still in contact with everyone. Jeremy works behind the scenes on broadway, Christine made it to broadway, Michael is a therapist, Jenna works as a lawyer (who would've guessed?), Chloe and Brooke both own a frozen yogurt chain, Rich is a firefighter/stay at home dad, and Jake is a doctor. They all get together sometimes to talk, and fond over Rich and Jake's kid, and animals as well. 

But today is the day Michael and Jeremy get a kid of their own.

They've been waiting for more that 9 months, and finally today is the day they get their baby girl. 

Jeremy could hardly wait, his foot bouncing up and down, and Michael was trying to calm him by holding his hand. Jeremy smiled at him, and thats when the worker came in with the baby.

Jeremy immediately burst into tears. Michael had to calm him down before the baby started crying. Jeremy was the first to get to hold her, and almost started crying again.

"What's her name?" the nurse softly asked to Michael, because Jeremy was unstable.

"Heather..." Michael grinned, and Jeremy handed Heather over to him.

They were told how to take care of her, and stuff, but they were so overly prepared.

When they got home, Heather was already sleeping, and Jeremy and Michael smiled at each other. 

Yeah, Jeremy still hears voices, and can't push them out.

Michael's dependency issues will always be something he struggles with.

But at least they have each other.

and...

Oh! You would like to know your narrator...?

Well it's funny, really.

The Squip turns around to look at the Fourth wall, and they smile. They then back to Jeremy and Michael.

As long as Jeremy is happy... my purpose is fulfilled.

 _And that's that_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!! Hope y'all enjoyed!!! might draw art later!!

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY


End file.
